


Punchies

by eIiza



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: this isnt even real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eIiza/pseuds/eIiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for bean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punchies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2's my favourite 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579648) by [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/pseuds/alexanger). 



Bean had only heard rumours about them: Lafayette, L’Artiste Magnifique. They were reportedly the most incredible thing, like, you know, if pigeons were angels and their poop were kisses that fell from the sky, Lafayette’s performances would be like that time your brother scared a bunch of pigeons and they let it rain right on your face. Or so Bean had heard, eavesdropping in the hallway. She never had the opportunity to see this Lafayette, as their performances were always during her life drawing class. Today, however, her professor cancelled class due to sickness or some other excuse, and she found her way down to their performance site.

Weaving her way through the crowd, she wrastles her way past two punk boys that smell like toxic masculinity. Lafayette is there, standing at the front, collecting paper slips and chatting with viewers like you. While waiting for the pigeon kissing, Bean overheard the two fucks standing behind her (eavesdropping was her favourite pasttime).

“Lafayette dresses like a person in a skirt,” one of the boys jingled.

“Yeah, it’s so bad like, if I wanted to see a person in beautiful makeup I’d go to a stripbar and get upset that I have to pay people to pretend to be interested in me because I don’t get validation anywhere else,” the other one pooped through his mouth.

“Why do people we perceive as men not fit our standards of masculinity and male presentation!” the first one shouted back in an angery outrage.

That was the last straw for Bean. These sockturds deserved to be taught a lesson. Bean turned around and connected her fist with one of their faces in the same motion. He fell back to the ground, his head buried in a crater. The other one turned to run but Bean superjumped and landed on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees. She landed gracefully on her feet. By now, the crowd around them had stopped to stare. She picked up both of the fuckers by the collar, one in each hand, and spit on their faces.

“Don’t be shit dicking frongs ever again,” she warned them, eyes ablaze.

Both the boys nodded vigorously. Bean dropped them and they vanished from sight within seconds. Lafayette walked over and asked what was going on. Bean explained the situation.

“You’re the best,” Lafayette rapped. “You’re the bean.”

“I’m the bean,” she repeated. They high fived as the sun set.


End file.
